I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a modular floating environmental mooring system and, more particularly, to a environmental mooring system which is generally of star shaped configuration so as to simultaneously accommodate a large number of boats. The environmental mooring system is comprised of a plurality of individual components which are of a particularly light weight, strong, and durable construction.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there has been a dramatic increase in water sports activity and a substantial demand for recreational boats and boating apparatus. This increase in demand has necessitated a corresponding increase in boat moorings and boat marinas along the coastland and inland waterways. Floating wharf or docking structures have gained a wide acceptance in modern marinas and boat harbors as a most practical means of docking and mooring small craft in tidal waters or in other waters where the water level changes. The use of a floating docking structure permits the level of the docking structure and hence the walkway to maintain itself at a relatively constant height with respect to the craft docked or moored. This relatively constant positioning simplifies the tying or mooring operation and naturally maximizes the convenience in boarding.
The use of multiple individual float units or pontoons allows a versatility in the modular arrangement of the overall wharf structure. For example, a central walkway constructed with a series of projecting side fingers forming boat slips is a common arrangement of float units in wharf structures.
Ocean marinas are typically formed with a plurality of interconnected floats or pontoons which span between a series of stationary vertical pilings located a short distance off the shore. These pilings, which rise to a height substantially above the water line, cooperate with cut-outs or enlarged apertures formed in the floats, whereby the floats may rise and fall along the length of the pilings in response to the tidal movement, yet be positively maintained in their lateral orientation with respect to the shoreline. U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,569 to Shorter, Jr. is descriptive of such a construction.
A number of years ago, it came to be recognized that the shrinking shoreline available for wharves and docks would necessitate offshore docking and platforms and the like. A number of constructions were envisioned as a result. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,639 to Atlas discloses a multiple boat mooring including a central buoy from which radially extend a plurality of circumferentially spaced tubular members rigidly joined together by tie bars and from which depend rectangular, perforated, aprons of a material which provide buoyancy to the structure and separation of the boats being accommodated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,320,918 to Zalejski discloses a plurality of very large floating parking structures for automotive vehicles to supplement land parking space. Each structure is of a heavy construction and is self-powered. A plurality of the structures may be joined and arranged in the form of fingers extending radially at a plurality of circumferentially spaced positions.
Another approach to the problem is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,178 to Trautwein which discloses a rotary dock including a central hub and a plurality of integral radially extending, circumferentially spaced, fingers which define boat slips between adjacent fingers. The rotary dock is rotated in the plane of the water so that any given one of the plurality of boat slips may be positioned at any desired azimuthal location.
A floating boat anchorage of modular construction which broadly includes features of the preceding patents is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,588 to Atlas which includes radially extending finger members for a plurality of boats. Each module comprises a frame of light metal construction enclosed, except on the bottom, within a shell of plastic material such as polyester.
For the most part, the constructions just described have been lacking to one degree or another in structural strength and/or durability, that is, a resistance to the effects of the aqueous environment, especially sea water, in which they are used and to which they are exposed. Over the years, various attempts have been made to address this problem and, seemingly simultaneously, modular floating structures of a variety of shapes and designs have also been devised. One instance of such a modular floating structure is U.S. Pat. 4,067,285 to Jones, et al which provides for a plurality of triangular modules constructed of ferrocement. Each module has conduits extending through its walls. Tension members are threaded through the conduits and placed under tension to hold the modules together in a rigid assembly. Fasteners may also be used in securing the walls together in a rigid assembly together with complimentary alignment means to assure that the modulars are held in a predetermined relationship.
More recently, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,709,647; 4,887,654; and 4,940,021, all to Rytand, have been devised. These provide a plurality of float modules with opposed sidewalls and a bottom wall defining an interior space open at the top and filled with foam material such as polystyrene. A wooden deck structure is positioned on top of each float module for the walkway of the floating dock.
Other modular designs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,967,569 to Shorter, Jr., and 4,318,361 to Sluys both of which disclose a lightweight concrete float which includes a concrete shell surrounding either a hollow or a buoyant foam core. In each instance, a deck, also of concrete, overlies the shell.
Still another design is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,891 to Shorter, Jr. which discloses a pontoon structure including opposed sidewalls and a bottom wall defining an interior space open at the top and injected with foam material such as polystyrene. A cap of moldable material such as concrete overlies the pontoon structure.
A particularly interesting design is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,024 to Fisher which discloses a modular floating assemblage including polymer foam blocks with impervious shells composed of fiberglass and resin. Each block has a continuous channel about its periphery. When a plurality of such blocks is positioned contiguously to form a floating assemblage, its integrity is assured by means of floatable bars fitted closely to the facing channels after which a tension band is applied to encircle the structure in the outer aligned channels formed by the modules. In this manner, a broad pattern of individual floats can be assembled in side-by-side and end-to-end relationship to form a floating platform having a substantial area.
It was in light of, and in a concerted attempt to improve upon, the prior art as just described that the present invention was conceived and has now been reduced to practice.